Proyecto T: El Huésped Maldito
by Lulamoon91
Summary: Un extraño y abominable ser es liberado en el corazón de la selva de Amazonia, en busca del desafortunado ser que caerá en su dominio y poder, para cometer atrocidades macabras... El clan de los Spix deben tratar de detenerlo o sobrevivir antes que la extinción de su especie llegue en cuestiones de horas, pero el asesino es un ave conocida por todos sus amigos... ¿morirá o vivirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

... El destino es caprichoso y a la vez misterioso, juzga al individuo y le asigna un cierto camino como compensación de lo que hace; el problema radica que cuando hacemos algo malo, nos toca un camino malo, lleno de tormentos y castigos; contrario cuando hacemos cosas buenas que lógicamente nos tocan caminos buenos, llenos de felicidad y bendiciones...

... Pero así como cada cierto individuo es seleccionado y juzgado por igual, ciertamente existen algunas excepciones, existen momentos o existen motivos por lo que alguien que no tiene nada que ver, es escogido para llevar a cuestas un calvario, lleno de sufrimiento, lleno de tristezas, lleno de odio. Las cosas que antes observaba con felicidad, las observa después con odio y mucha sangre... Por nuestras acciones, no sabemos si estamos cambiando la vida o el alma de algún ser sincero, convirtiéndolo en un espectro sepulcral y de mal augurio... Portador de muerte en sus garras.

* * *

><p>Era una noche como cualquier otra en Brasil, las estrellas brillan junto a la madre luna, todo ser viviente descansa en paz después de una larga jornada de trabajo, para recuperar energías y volver en actividad cuando el solo vuelva a salir por el horizonte. En la ciudad de Manaus, la mayor parte de sus habitantes dormían plácidamente, sus calles eran transitadas por algunas personas que disfrutaban de una noche de fiesta, otras solo vagabundeaban de un lado para otro, otros eran forasteros quienes apenas llegan a adentrarse a la ciudad... Todo el lugar estaba en profunda calma, en silencio, interrumpido en ocasiones por los escándalos de los festejos y los ebrios...<p>

Pero ahora, esta noche será muy diferente como cualquier otra. Esa calma fue interrumpida bruscamente, desapareciendo el silencio para dejar que unos estruendos se escuchen a lo lejos, acercándose muy rápido a la ciudad. La tierra comenzó a temblar y luces extrañas tanto en el cielo como en la carretera se acercaban hacia la ciudad, el sonido de los motores de combustión despertaron rápidamente a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, abrían las ventanas mientras que otros optaban por salir en pijama... Aunque la mayoría solo se animaba a levantar la cabeza de la almohada y súbitamente dejarla caer en la cama, como si no les importaba para nada ese escándalo horrible. Los pocos testigos que transitaban, observaban con normalidad aquello que acontecían, acostumbrados a verlo muy seguido... Otros como los turistas y algún despistado que desconocían de eso, prácticamente quedaron mudos o congelados del miedo, pensaban que había iniciado una guerra.

Desde el cielo, un par de helicópteros KA-52, escoltaban junto a una MI-35 y una KA-54, todos de color negro y armados para un bombardeo masivo; a una caravana de tres camiones pesados, llevando consigo tanto adelante como alternado en cada uno de los camiones, varios vehículos con ametralladoras y lanzadoras de misiles tierra-aire, todos sus ocupantes estaban fuertemente armados, hasta en los dientes poseían municiones... Todos ellos observaban con inseguridad a la población, con sus armas apuntando en la cabeza a cada persona que sorprendieran. Ellos no estaban decididos a parar, todos sus vehículos negros aceleraban y maniobraban de forma brusca en las intersecciones y curvas, quemaban los neumáticos por cada frenada y acelerada, pasaban a través de la zona urbana, tratando de salir rápidamente y sin ningún contratiempo; a la velocidad y forma de conducir que llevaban prácticamente atropellaban a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Los helicópteros iluminaban con sus reflectores a la caravana, cada piloto tenía las cámaras infrarrojas y sus radares activados, tenían puestos sus visores nocturnos para mayor vigilancia; estaban cuidando celosamente el cargamento de esos camiones, se aseguraban con la luz de sus reflectores para que no haya nada sospechoso sobre los edificios, casas y entre la vegetación, reflejando en la lona de los camiones y en las insignias de los uniformados el escudo de BDL...

* * *

><p>BDL no es lo que muchos piensan, a veces lo toman de broma pero realmente en esta corporación, existe de todo. Fundada en Alemania en 1826 y asentada varios años después en Rusia, sus orígenes siguen siendo un verdadero misterio, pero existe una teoría que fue fundada por la URSS para investigación de armas y tecnología, aunque nadie explica el porqué hubo presencia de ellos en la antigua Alemania de esos tiempos, ya que curiosamente, la URSS no fue constituida sino hasta un 30 de diciembre de 1922... ¿BDL es mas vieja que la URSS? ¿Raro no?. Hoy en día es reconocida alrededor del mundo como la fabricante soviética en armas y tecnología de punta, pionera en investigaciones científicas para el bienestar de las personas. Además de cubrir casi todo los rubros de la sociedad, BDL está presente desde nuestros computadores, hasta en nuestras medicinas. Todos alagan a este personaje, todos tienen buena referencia de sus acciones transparentes y lícitos... Pero detrás de esa fachada, ocultan cosas que nadie, absolutamente nadie debería de enterarse. La organización desgraciadamente está separada en dos partes, en aquellos que tratan de ayudar a la humanidad, y en aquellos que tratan de buscar poder, lucrándose de sus influencias en los gobiernos, para ocultar sus verdaderos trabajos con intenciones desconocidas para el público.<p>

¿Y cuales son estas intenciones realmente? Sencillamente, se trata de buscar armas más poderosas, se trata de mejorar la raza humana, valiéndose de prácticas y experimentos ilegales en animales y en humanos, nadie puede decir nada y aunque los de la CIA sospechen o intenten probar sus delitos en algo, eso les cuesta perder la vida en vano. BDL está dividido, tiene una cara buena y una cara mala, nadie sabe cuando parar esa confrontación... Pero ahora hay algo que si es seguro, y es cuando ellos se confían demasiado, junto a sus incredulidades cometen errores tan desastrosos como el accidente nuclear de Chernobil, en realidad a cargo de soviéticos BDL...

* * *

><p>... La caravana salió de la ciudad, adentrándose a los límites de la selva amazónica, en medio de la boscosa vegetación y del silencio, interrumpiendo la calma que habita en la selva. No tan lejos había una instalación militar delimitada por una malla entre la vegetación para no ser vista por el aire, con torres de vigilancia que resguardan un hangar al parecer en estado de abandono, fuertemente custodiada y vigilada con perros de ataque y centinelas; cerca de ahí estaba el recorrido del río Negro, que desembocaría a kilómetros de distancia en el río de Amazonas. Los helicópteros aterrizaron en una pista oculta en la vegetación, del MI-35 bajaron personal científico y médico,los camiones entraron rápidamente por un portón, los faros apuntaban su luz a los camiones, mientras estos se detuvieron cerca de la entrada del hangar. De los vehículos salieron los soldados como si se tratase de una batalla genuina, al instante que ayudaban a bajar muchas cajas y equipo de los dos primeros camiones, pero del último camión, nadie quiso tocar nada, el conductor solo se bajó y abrió la cubierta trasera del toldo para facilitar el acceso, alejándose del perímetro del camión sin dudarlo. Del hangar viejo salieron tres personas con trajes de aislamiento corporal, con un montacargas a control remoto para bajar lo que había en el camión; cuidadosamente bajaban una especie de caja de aluminio, rodeada por mangueras que conectan a bujías de inyección con cuatro tanques de nitrógeno, inyectado el refrigerante mediante un control automatizado dentro de la caja. Todo mundo se apartaba de esa caja, el miedo era evidente en todo el personal, sea lo que fuere, el personal de esa instalación saben que BDL no trata con químicos comunes... Todos tenían miedo mientras observaban como la caja salió del camión y rápidamente los científicos se dirigieron con la carga al hangar; todos estaban atemorizados, menos en un misterioso personaje.<p>

Del KA-54, salió un hombre de piel blanca, con cabello y ojos castaño y de acento argentino, sus manos estaba protegidos por unos guantes negros, vestido muy decente con un traje ejecutivo y con un abrigo que llega hasta los pies de negro. El sujeto, acompañado de sus guardaespaldas que venían en el helicóptero, siguieron por detrás al grupo de científicos que transportaban esa carga extraña. Dentro del hangar, había tres ascensores muy grandes como para bajar un camión pesado, junto a tres pequeños para los usuarios de las instalaciones, con dirección hacia abajo. Todo el personal surgía y desaparecía de la tierra, porque las instalaciones reales estaban bajo tierra, todo el misterio estaba a varias decenas de metros de profundidad; podría decirse que nadie sabía de su existencia, cualquiera solo podia ver una zona de aterrizaje militar común y abandonada por muchos años. Los científicos, la carga y el resto del personal que los seguía de cerca, bajaron de un ascensor grande hasta llegar a la entrada del recinto; todo el mundo ya estaba preparado, porque al ver y recibir a los anfitriones, rápidamente tomaron la carga y atendieron a sus acompañantes...

* * *

><p>En una sala completamente blanca por la luz, estaba un grupo de científicos desmontando la cubierta protectora para sacar el contenido; dentro había un envase de cristal de un líquido azulado por las bajas temperaturas del nitrógeno, lo sacaron por medio de una grúa pequeña suspendida en el techo de hormigón y lo trasladaron hacia una mesa diseñada para recibirlo. Después lo volvieron a reconectar a unos equipos electrónicos y reconectaron las mangueras de refrigerante en su base diseñada para tal fin. Mientras todos los científicos trabajaban con ese recipiente, el temor ante un mínimo error era evidente, sudaban frío al instante que analizaban datos y dejaron en marcha todo el equipo, para monitorear lo que había dentro de ese líquido. Ese algo era el motivo del miedo de toda la planta, lo que sus ojos presenciaban eran de aquellas cosas que en ninguna parte se observarían, era un privilegio a la vez un suicidio estar cerca de ese tipo de cosas. El sujeto que vino de un helicóptero aparte, se acercó fascinado y feliz al recipiente sin demostrar miedo alguno, con sus manos cubierta por los guantes tocaba delicadamente el cristal, sus ojos presenciaban con orgullo una de las creaciones jamás hechas por nadie, un producto de la ingeniería, el resultado de mucho trabajo e intervenciones por BDL. En medio del líquido, flotando pasivamente entre las burbujas, se encontraba una especie de babosa minúscula, es traslúcida de un color azul verdoso y es igual de pequeña como la mitad del dedo pulgar; se encontraba sin actividad, el líquido la mantenía prisionera y en buen estado. El sujeto dejó de acariciar el cristal helado del recipiente, volteando a ver a todo el staff de científicos que lo miraban incrédulos, especialmente puso sus ojos en un colega de bata que venía junto al trasporte de ese espécimen, evidentemente se acercó con una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras el científico solo se limitaba a sostener los papeles y tablas con sus brazos y mirar por un lado hacia el suelo.<p>

—¿Y dígame Sr. Aaron, cómo es el estado actual de la cepa T-BBF5? ¿Hubo algún problema mientras era transportado desde las instalaciones bio-científicas de San Salvador, Argentina; hasta aquí?

El científico mostró una tabla con estadísticas, mientras respondía a su superior... —Bueno, la cepa está en condiciones óptimas, no ha sufrido de ninguna alteración, ni se ha presentado problema alguno en su desarrollo. Básicamente es una gigantesca bacteria sana y fuerte, ¡se ve como una babosa, pero es una bacteria gigante...!

—¡Me importa un carajo sus bromas Aaron! ¡Estamos hablando de tres años de investigación científica...! A estas alturas no debe existir error alguno, ¡quedó claro!—dijo el sujeto, molesto por el tonto comentario de Aarón... Básicamente tembló al recibir esas palabras, comenzó a tartamudear mientras sus compañeros se alejaban un poco de su presencia, como si presintieran que algo malo sucedería...

—¡Lo siento Sr. Leandro! ¡No quise molestarlo... Solo era un decir...!

—¡Ya olvídalo...! Pero que te quede bien claro en esa nerda cabecita, que la preocupación es tanto mía como de mis superiores... Ellos no aceptan fracasos al igual que yo, así que asegúrese que esa cosa esté en buenas condiciones, a las cero horas la carga partirá de un helicóptero hacia Isla Marajó, para luego ser transportado hasta su destino, a los laboratorios de Rusia, su nuevo hogar...

—Señor... yo sé que lo tomará como un insulto pero... ¿Volveré a escoltar eso durante el viaje...?

Leandro se sorprendió mientras Aarón temblaba del miedo, Aaró esperaba algún grito o sermón, pero al momento solo escuchaba las carcajadas de su jefe, como si el comentario fuese un chiste...

—¿Tan tarde lo dijistes...? Pues déjeme notificarle que sus servicios hasta aquí han llegado, usted ya cumplió con su papel de madre y de niñera... Ahora será otro colega quien se encargará de llevarlo a su destino final, él está esperándolo afuera para que le explique de primera mano, la situación del proyecto. Le recomiendo que haga bien su trabajo por última vez Sr. Aarón, despídase de su "bebé"...

—¡Como usted diga señor... Haré todo lo que me ordene...!—dijo Aarón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero ocultaba su angustia al darse cuenta que el momento menos esperado llegó. Leandro se retira del cuarto y automáticamente todos los científicos a cargo del proyecto volvieron a sus deberes y asegurarse que la bacteria, la T-BBF5 esté en condiciones óptimas... Todos estaban animados en su trabajo, excepto por su creador...

Aarón se acercó lentamente al recipiente, se agachó al mismo tiempo que tocaba el cristal con su mano mientras contemplaba la bacteria que estaba en un profundo sueño. Suspiraba y el corazón se llenaba de tristeza, recordando con nostalgia los momentos que estuvo trabajando con ella, verla nacer y crecer, formó en el un vínculo muy estrecho, entre el experimento y su creador, su padre.

—... Hijo, creo que ha llegado la hora de separarnos, te irás lejos en manos de buenos profesionales, igual de cariñosos como yo. A veces tengo desconfianza que algo llegue a salir mal, ¡te vi nacer, te vi crecer, te reconocí como a mi hijo...! ¡Aún recuerdo cuando tenías unas cuantas micras, y durante los años crecistes hasta convertirte en un ser hermoso de la ingeniería...! Pero esto debía de pasar y no me conviene seguirte hasta tu fin, porque las cosas que harán contigo serán beneficiosas al mismo tiempo que horribles. No quiero ser responsable de algún error, yo me lavo las manos, que se ensucie otro, no quiero tener la culpa de destruir a mi propia creación. Recuerda esto, yo jamás te olvidaré, y te recordaré como el mayor logro mío, sin ser galardonada mi proeza. Me da tristeza abandonarte, pero es por el bien mio como del tuyo. Nos vemos, mi niño consentido...

Entre sollozos, Aarón se despide de su fiel proyecto, de su gran amigo y casi su hijo... Era una despedida triste y nostálgica; Aarón estuvo agachado junto a su hijo durante un buen rato, cuando siente de imprevisto una mano apoyarse sobre sus hombros... Aarón voltea a ver sorprendido, al sujeto que se llevará el proyecto a su destino final.

—¡Oye Aarón, olvídate de esa cosa... Es solamente un experimento, no tiene sentimientos, es una cepa, una bacteria!. ¡Mejor levántate y ponte felíz, para que nos expliques lo que debemos de hacer!, ¡nos queda muy poco tiempo de estadía aquí, así que procura ser breve...!

Aarón responde, tratando de recuperarse sentimentalmente por el momento—¡Ya... Ya voy Diego! ¡Solo déjame recuperar la cordura y tomar un poco de aire por un momento!. Ahora te explico todo y con sus detalles...—Aarón secaba sus lágrimas mientras se levanta y se recupera, para seguir desempeñando su labor con normalidad, obedeciendo inevitablemente para desempeñar las últimas horas de trabajo en el proyecto.

* * *

><p>Al filo de la madrugada, Diego junto a otros colegas y un pequeño grupo de soldados, salieron del hangar con la bacteria encerrada en su prisión helada, sellado en su caja de aluminio. El helicóptero MI-35 ya estaba preparado para recibir el cargamento, todos los reflectores de las torres de vigilancia iluminaban cada segundo el traslado de la carga y la subida, junto al resto de los acompañantes que tenían el deber de cuidarlo a como de lugar, todos estaban atentos para actuar en caso de alguna desgracia o incidente. Leandro habla por última vez con el piloto y con Diego para ultimar detalles, luego se alejó a una distancia prudente, para poder observar desde la tierra como el helicóptero se eleva a los cielos, hasta perderse rápidamente entre las nubes. Leandro vuelve a entrar a las instalaciones, mientras todo mundo retornaba a sus labores habituales con normalidad, aunque la preocupación real, apenas comienza...<p>

El helicóptero estaba sobre la selva, recorriendo el amazonas sin distracción alguna. Los pilotos estaban ocupados en su trabajo, mientras el silencio predominaba en el resto de los integrantes, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera un murmullo... Al poco tiempo, un soldado se acerca donde estaba Diego, mientras no quitaba de vista el cargamento...

—¿Oiga usted... Seguro que está bien resguardada esa cosa?

—¡No se preocupe soldado, está más seguro que el trasero de una virgen... al menos que sea con disparos a quemarropa, y si eso llega a ocurrir, te digo que no viviríamos para contarlo! ¡Así que deje de preocuparse y disfrute del viaje, pronto estaremos tocando tierras rusas!...

El soldado no lo pensó dos veces, cuando engatilló su arma y apuntó peligrosamente a la carga, todos estaban asustados, el resto de los soldados se sorprendieron y apuntaron con sus armas en amenaza de disparo sin aviso...

—¡Nadie cometa una sola locura...! ¡Soy agente destacado de la CIA, harán todo lo que yo diga, al menos que quieran que esa cosa no sufra daños...! ¡Bajen sus armas si no quieren que llene de plomo a su aberración...!

Todos los armados obedecieron y lentamente bajaron sus armas, el agente tomó el micrófono para comunicarse con los pilotos, quienes aún no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía...

—¡Oigan imbéciles, de parte del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, les daré unas nuevas coordenadas de aterrizaje, su carga será decomisada y ustedes se pudrirán en la cárcel...! ¡Les exijo que obedezcan o la carga que tanto añoran la destrozaré a puro balazos y todos moriremos infectados por esa cosa... sea lo que fuese!

El agente estaba distraído, tratando de comunicarse con los pilotos, no se había dado cuenta que bajo su arma, dejando de apuntar a la carga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Diego rápidamente se lanzó contra el agente, tratando de arrebatar el arma; los soldados al ver eso se lanzaron también para capturarlo, mientras el resto de los colegas estaban pectrificados del terror. Trataban frenéticamente por arrebatar el arma, pero accidentalmente se dispara hacia la cabina de los piloto, perforando el metal y acribillando cruelmente a los dos pilotos a cargo, muriendo instantáneamente. El helicóptero comenzó a perder el control, daba vueltas sin parar, comenzaba a caer en picada hacia el suelo. Diego estaba horrorizado, tartamudeaba sin creer lo que pasaba, desesperadamente toma el micrófono de la radio, mientras transmite un llamado de ermegencia a la estación...

—¡... Nos estamos desplomando, nos caemos...! ¡Un agente de la CIA mató a los pilotos, caemos sin control en el corazón de la selva...! ¡Auxilio... Que alguien nos ayude...! ¡Vamos a morir...!

Todo mundo gritaba del terror, desde las ventanillas observaban como el helicóptero se deshacía en el aire, todo el mundo giraba sin fin... Las aspas chocaron contra los árboles, haciendo estragos al instante que chocaba en las rocas de una cascada, cerca de un río. Tras el choque, el helicóptero voló en pedazos, una bola de fuego iluminó la noche por unos momentos, acompañado de una fuerte y violenta explosión.

* * *

><p>En el corazón del Amazonas, el incendio no tenía control, no había indicios de sobrevivientes, todo estaba reduciéndose a escombros, chatarra y cenizas... No todo. A lo lejos, arrastrado lentamente por el afluente, la caja donde trasportaba la carga estaba parcialmente destruida y el cristal del recipiente estaba roto, a punto de estallar, pero la bacteria estaba intacta en su sueño. La fuerza del río llevó la caja hacia unas rocas, golpeando con furia el cristal, haciendo que inevitablemente estalle el recipiente. La caja de aluminio quedo destruida, todos los cristales salieron volando al instante que el líquido que contenía congelaba instantáneamente el agua, produciendo una reacción violenta, levantando vapor de agua sin control. La bacteria había salido disparada a lo lejos, hasta caer sobre unas rocas, a las orillas del río; estaba inmóvil, no mostraba señales de vida alguna. Al pasar el tiempo, las aguas del río humedecían el cuerpo traslúcido y viscoso del ser, mientras de su cuerpo aparecían unos filamentos como flagelos y su cuerpo empezó a liberar un líquido muy viscoso y oleoso. Al instante comenzó a responder a estímulos del exterior, movía sus flagelos como tentáculos y su cuerpo como un gusano; cada vez que sentía el agua en su viscoso cuerpo, el movimiento era más caótico y libre... Lentamente, la criatura comenzó a despertar de su letárgico sueño, estaba cobrando vida.<p>

La bacteria comenzó a saltar sobre las rocas, evitando tocar el agua congelada por el nitrógeno y el líquido que lo mantuvo prisionero, llegando con mucho esfuerzo hasta tocar el agua cálida y fresca del afluente, al instante entró al agua y comenzó a nadar libremente en ella. Las pirañas, los peces, algunos insectos... Y hasta los delfines rosados, huían al sentir la presencia del extraño ser, divagando en cuevas pequeñas bajo el agua, explorando las raíces sumergidas de los árboles, surcando el fondo del río; al mismo tiempo que la corriente lo arrastraba a lo largo del cauce del amazonas...

Ese extraño ser, sea lo que fuese, es un gran peligro para todo ser que habita en la selva, lo peor; es que no se sabe realmente lo que hace esa cosa y los únicos que poseen las respuestas a las dudas, son sus creadores BDL...

* * *

><p><strong>Este es un beta de un fic, que iniciare en estos momentos. Necesito de sus opiniones para lo siguiente... ¿Qué es realmente esa bacteria y porqué la crearon? Dirán que este escrito se parece a una versión de Resident Evil, pero en parte si me inspire en ello, pero al transcurso de la historia se darán cuenta que no sera similar... Ahora háganse esta pregunta... ¿Qué personaje, será el desafortunado ser que se encuentre con esa bacteria...? Piensen mientras preparo el siguiente capítulo...<strong>

**... Y creo que me exagere un poco con BDL... Pero bueno, lo hice porque íntimamente esta relacionado con la historia "Orígenes Ocultos" indirectamente. Solo como aclaración...**

**Blue Dark Light—BBF**


	2. Un Dia cualquiera

**Capítulo** **2**. **Como** **un** **dia** **cualquiera**...

12 Horas antes del accidente.

... Es un dia hermoso en el corazón de la selva amazónica, su frondosa vegetación no conoce límite de extensión, pausado por uno de los afluentes más caudalosos del mundo. Desde el espacio se puede notar su tamano, pero si un curioso intenta explorarla se encontrará con una infinidad de maravillas vegetales y animales. Los gobiernos ahora luchan contra la avaricia del hombre queriendo destruir el ecosistema, pero incluso la madre naturaleza inculca entre los seres vivos el preservar y proteger su hogar, sobre todo si es un ser con mucho coraje y valor.

Blu ha demostrado ser alguien de respeto, la forma heróica de convencer al descubierto clan de su especie a no huir y proteger lo que les pertenece, ahora es motivo de glorificación, valor y ayudar desinteresadamente a los suyos. Su familia está orgullosa de su progenitor, los lideres de varios clanes de guacamayos y cada uno de sus integrantes ahora lo respetan por su gran altruismo... Bueno, no encuentro mas para levantar el nombre de Blu y es que se lo merece, se lo merece de corazón.

Ahora... En el territorio de los Spix se vive un episodio de paz y tranquilidad, han pasado meses desde que estuvieron a punto de perder su hogar, y con la alianza entre las tribus hermanas ahora no existe espacio para conflictos; a escepción de algunas aves pero eso ya es algo aparte y personal.

* * *

><p>Sobre la copa de los árboles, sobrevolaban dos guacamayos, uno más viejo que el otro; ambos traen en sus cinturas una cangurera, colgado en el aire mostrando el espacio entre el y el abdomen de dichas aves... Estas aves mantuvieron una charla a pleno vuelo, mientras sentían el aire azotar sus rostros con la esperanza de llegar ilesos y muy entretenidos a sus hogares. Dicha charla se nota fructífera en la expresión de ambos... Dependiendo del ángulo.<p>

—Blu... Espero que hayas comprendido la importancia de lo que te he enseñado, quiero que mi hija este orgullosa de tener a un esposo audáz y conocedor de la vida en la selva...

—Ahhh... ¡Sí señor!

—¡Por favor...! ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames señor!

—Ahhh... ¡Entendido suegro!

—¡BLU...!

—¡Aggghh...! ¡Está bien Eduardo...! ¿Ahora sí?

—¡Mucho mejor...! ¡Así me siento mas joven... Como en mis viejos tiempos!

Blu, se contenía las ganas de reir a causa de la curiosa autoestima de Eduardo. Ultimamente su relacion ha ido mejorando, y su adaptación a su nuevo hogar también salvo cuando Blu mete la pata...

—Y... ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a casa?—Dijo Blu, mostrando signos de cansancio.

—Blu... ¿Ya estas cansado?

—Pues... No he comido nada desde la salida del sol, o a lo humano, desde las cinco y media...

—Blu, creo que jamás olvidarás las costumbres humanas, de eso no me quejo pero... ¿Que no puedes guardar tu hambre en otro momento?

El estómago de Blu protestó con ferocidad, sus gruñidos eran tan audibles, que Eduardo los escuchó y casi perdía la orientación. Blu se sintió avergonzado y con sus garras presionaba la panza con fuerza. Eduardo suspiró y entre risas hizo negación con su movimiento de cabeza.

—OK... Creo que si no aceleramos el vuelo caerás de picada por el hambre. Te quería enseñar otras cosas que hacen falta, pero lo pospondré para mañana a la misma hora.

—¿A la misma hora? ¡Eduardo no seas cruel conmigo! ¿porque no a las ocho...?

—¡Hay...! ¡Ya deja de lloriquear, eso no va bien contigo!, menos cuando asumirás un cierto cargo y poder sobre la tribu...

Eso último, hizo que Blu perdiera el control de la sorpresa, una cara de preocupación sucumbió la serenidad que mantuvo en todo el viaje.

—¿Que... Queeee...? Eduardo, ¿No estás hablando en serio? ¿Cierto?.

—Tan serio como mi cordura y mi juicio—Dijo Eduardo, sereno.— Tú perteneces a mi familia y por motivo de algunos comentarios de la mayoria, es conveniente adiestrarte intensamente para que asumas un cargo entre la tribu. Blu, no estaré toda la vida cuidando de los mios; un dia a causa de mi vejéz tendré que partir de este mundo, pero no quiero dejar a cualquiera a cargo. La tranquilidad llegó a mí desde que apareció mi hija y que esté al lado de un macho ejemplar y eso como deseo se ha cumplido; ahora solo quiero asegurarme que mi yerno esté capacitado para ser el líder, y así pasar sus enseñanzas a sus hijos, y tus hijos al resto de la descendencia...

—Ummm... Eduardo, no es que sea mi baja autoestima o que siempre he dudado en tener ciertos cargos, ¿Pero porqué no escojistes a otro, como digamos a Roberto o alguien de suma confianza?

Eduardo suspiró hondo, había algo más sobre ese asunto; perdió por un momento la mirada para observar por bajo, hasta que divisa la cascada que indica la llegada a su hogar. Sin decir nada descendió en una rama de la copa de un árbol cercano, para abrir sus garras y posar sobre ella. Blu pensó que con su comentario molestó a su maestro, así que con remordimiento y preocupación, descendió y aterrizó a su espalda, observando a la vieja ave pensativa, perdido en el horizonte.

—Eduardo... Perdón si dije algo malo, lo que has dicho es muy sorpresivo y me acaba de caer como agua helada sobre mi espalda; además dudo mucho que alguien como yo, un tipo de ave como yo pueda hacerse cargo de algo sumamente grande...

Eduardo volteó a verlo sin aviso, asustando a Blu con su mirada seria pero nostálgica. Luego se acerca hasta estar a distancia de un ala con su yerno desconfiado, compensando su comportamiento con una sonrisa.

—Blu, a mi nadie me engaña porque soy un ave con mucha experiencia. La primera vez que te vi dudaba mucho que Perla te eligiera como compañero, sin contar con algunos percances que has ocasionado...—Dijo Eduardo irónicamente, haciendo que Blu tragara un bulto de saliva.—Pero en el momento en que los humanos llegaron, como líder estaba dispuesto a proteger a los míos y había decidido abandonar nuestro hogar de nuevo... Hasta que aparecistes tú, convenciéndonos a luchar por lo nuestro, a demostrar de lo que estamos hecho nosotras las aves azules o como lo llama tu amigo Tulio, nosotros los Spix...

Eduardo suspira y respira hondo para liberar su tensión, hasta que al cabo, traga saliva para seguir con la conversación...

—Ese lado que mostrastes Blu, es el lado de un ave que está oculta en tí; de un ave valiente y dispuesta a sacrificar incluso su vida como cuando casi morías en esa explosión y todo eso por defender a tu familia y a los nuestros. Eso es la actitud y el carácter que tiene un líder y los demás están convencidos de ello. Incluso Felipe me lo repite muchas veces y al igual que él, sabe que nosotros habíamos perdido ese lado por el miedo de perder.

Eduardo hace una pausa y vuelve a suspirar, observando a Blu con la mirada baja, sumergido en sus pensamientos... Eduardo no había terminado y vuelve a humedecer su garganta.

—Blu... Mi hija Perla ya me contó toda la aventura que vivieron cuando se conocieron, y terminó de explicarme todo sobre tu procedencia; y realmente con eso no tengo ninguna duda que has nacido para liderar, que tienes la capacidad suficiente para tomar el mando de una tribu. Es por eso que me he empesinado en adiestrarte intensamente, liberar tu lado salvaje y decirte el motivo después... Pero veo que arruiné la sorpresa.—Dijo, esto último entre risas.

Blu, subió la mirada empañada en leves lágrimas y se frotaba con sus alas para evitar que las emociones hicieran una mala pasada. Suspiró para establecerse y con una sonrisa tímida lo enfrentó en cara a dicha situación.

—Eduardo, hice todo eso por mi familia y por Perla; no quería verlos sufrir con haber perdido su paraíso, teníamos poco tiempo de estancia y aunque mi familia le fascinaba este lugar, yo egoístamente no quería estar ahi ni un momento por mis costumbres humanas. Me lancé al vacio por Perla, porque no quería vivir con el corazón roto, prefiero morir pero al lado de mi amor. Después me di cuenta que ella poseía una familia y a pesar de las diferencias y problemas que he tenido; yo detestaba que esa familia... Mi familia se desintegrara de nuevo. Así que había tomado la desición de tratar de protegerlos de las maneras infinitas. Yo no buscaba nada a cambio mas que la felicidad de mi esposa, mi familia y los nuestros.

Eduardo se conmovió por lo que había escuchado, Blu suspiraba y subía la mirada para suavizar el vacío en su vientre como consecuencia de ser sincero. Eduardo trataba de decir unas palabras, pero Blu se las robó.

—Eduardo... Si esa es tu decisión entonces la tomaré, tú eres alguien sabio y tienes más experiencia que yo; pero seguiré aprendiendo de tí hasta que el momento llegue. Siento que tienes mucha confianza en mí y no quiero defraudarte por ningún motivo, si eso es necesario para cuidar a mi familia, entonces tomaré los riesgos que sean necesarios.

—Blu... No te sientas obligado. Puedo comprender tu situación pero si te sientes presionado...

—Descuide señor... De eso me las arreglaré yo. Usted solo preocúpese de los demás y yo lo seguiré hasta que el momento llegue, el tiempo dirá cuando esté en condiciones para asumir una responsabilidad muy alta y usted es el único capacitado para juzgar.

El corazón de Eduardo se llenó de alegría infinita, se acercó y con sus alas abrazó a su yerno, ambos patrocinando un abrazo amistoso y fraternal.

—Sabias palabras Blu... Sólo un líder puede decir algo así.—Dijo Eduardo, separando el abrazo lentamente, correspondiendo ambos con amplias sonrisas.

—Eso lo aprendí de tí. A propósito, no me has respondido a la pregunta... ¿Porqué no optastes a Roberto... O a otra ave cercana a tí?

—Bueno... Porque a pesar que tengan mucha experiencia todos ellos, mas siempre han tenido esa mente necia como la mía. Aunque tú eres alguien a veces extraño, sin ofender; pero eres un guacamayo único, me atrevo a decir que el último macho verdaderamente macho y con buen cerebro y corazón a la redonda

—¿Extraño? ¿Sólo porque he sido una mascota y por mi comportamiento un poco escéntrico, por así decirlo?

—Ummm... ¡Nah... Ni tanto! Algún día todos tendremos que actualizarnos a las costumbres humanas. Aunque aquí entre nosotros, Roberto está mas loco que tú; sobre todo cuando observa galletas y humanos... ¡Se le escapa a caer el cerebro!

—Bueno... Tuve que ver para creer Eduardo.

—Si... Ni yo me lo creía. Y por ese motivo y por su comportamiento egocéntrico provoca que no sea candidato para liderar. Es cierto, es mi mano derecha y de suma confianza; pero aún así con eso no logrará ganar ese puesto. El liderato pasará a tus alas Blu... ¡Y que me desplumen si estoy equivocado!.

Ambos guacamayos estaban felices de tener esta fructífera charla, pero todo es interrumpido por dos estómagos que rugían como bestias salvajes en sus entrañas. Ambos se sorprendieron y se tocaron la panza, apenados entre sí por la vergonzosa situación.

—Eduardo... Con todo esto, se me olvidó que tenía mucha hambre...

—Lo creas o no... Pero los métodos para resistir el hambre la mayoría de veces no funciona. Veamos que tiene mi hija en la casa, talvez está muy preocupada por nuestra llegada.

—Opino lo mismo Eduardo... Opino lo mismo.

—¡Ya mueve tus alas Blu! ¡Me voy a desmayar del hambre si te sigo viendo parado sin hacer nada!.—Dijo Eduardo entre risas , desplegando sus alas para ascender y dirigirse a casa.

—¡Miren quién es el que se desmaya ahora...! ¡Creo que no soy el único con ciertas debilidades! ¡Ja... Ja...!—Respondió Blu, para despegar también en vuelo estacionario y dirigirse para estar al día con su suegro.

Ninguno de ellos lo había notado, pero en las cercanías del follaje de un árbol, un guacamayo azul con contraste índigo había escuchado toda la conversación oculto y en silencio. Un suspiro de frustración y sollozos pausados salieron de sus pulmones al verlos alejarse, pasando sus alas sobre su cresta larga y esbelta, tratando de liberar una carga enorme de tristeza y estrés.

* * *

><p>En un llamativo tronco de árbol, se encontraba Perla observando desde una rama hacia el cielo, esperando a su marido y a su padre. Trataba de sumegirse en sus pensamientos, pero era en vano gracias a que sus hijos protestaban en el interior. Perla suspira y abandona su puesto para averiguar lo que sucedía dentro del nido, curiosamente el unico con un llamativo letrero "hogar, dulce hogar".<p>

—Niños... ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Perla alcanza a ver y llamar la atencion a tres polluelos, dos hembras y un macho, este último era aprisionado bajo las garras de la polluela mas grande, mientras que la segunda sostenía la cola como evitando la huida de su hermano, cerca de un montículo de frutas. Perla no lo podia creer, se pasó un ala sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que observa a sus retoños congelados en su puesto.

—«"No puedo creer que este tipo de cosas sucedan en esta familia. Tampoco no se de donde saco tanta paciencia, bueno Blu si posee hasta de sobra pero yo hasta que me acompañé con mi esposo pude ganar un poco de eso. Entre todas las famiias a la redonda, somos la única en donde pueden suceder cosas inusuales. ¿Pero de que me quejo? Es mi familia y los amo, pero no por eso dejare pasar ciertas cosas..."»—Dijo Perla, dialogando en su mente, mientras cruza las alas y golpea una de sus garras con ritmo en el piso.

—Y bien... ¿Alguna explicación que tengan que dar? ¿Carla?

Carla liberó al macho, Thiago, de sus garras y apenada se acerca hacia su madre; La chica que sostenía la cola de Thiago, Bia; lo suelta y sigue a su hermana, con miedo observando a su madre. Thiago se levanta pero se queda en su puesto, temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar.

—Mamá... ¡Thiago estaba a punto de tirarse sobre la fruta, todo por comer sin tu permiso!—Dijo Carla, acercándose Bia a la par suya.

—¡Es cierto! ¡No se controlaba y por eso lo agarramos para evitar problemas!.—Dijo Bia.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen tus hermanas Thiago?—Dijo Perla, esperando respuesta de su hijo.

Thiago se acercó a regañadientes ante la precencia de su madre, con una cara llena de disgusto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Es que tengo demasiada hambre que estoy a punto de enloquecer! ¡No se porqué seguimos esperando!

—Lo siento Thiago... Pero tienes que aprender a respetar las decisiones de los demás. No tocarán nada de esa fruta hasta que tu padre y tu abuelo aparezcan en la entrada; es cierto, tenemos hambre y hasta yo me aguanto... Pero lo hago como acto de cortesía y por mantener la familia más unida como antes. Un día me lo agradecerás, ya verás...—Dijo Perla, con su tono serio y estricto habitual.

Thiago suspiró, seguido de sus hermanas... Hasta que sus miradas cambiaron drásticamente en alegría pura. Perla estuvo incrédula durante un rato, hasta que un par de alas la envuelven por completa cálidamente. Ella sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía, así que sin dudarlo volteó su mirada con mucha dulzura.

—Blu... ¿Y estas horas de venir?—Dijo Perla, volteando su cuerpo completo para darle la bienvenida a su marido.

—Bueno, tuve una pequeña charla con Eduardo y a decir verdad este día no ha sido en vano... Perdóname si te hice esperar.

—¡Ni tanto! Estabamos esperándote para que te unas a nuestro almuerzo...

—No deberías de preocuparte corazón... Tú sabes más que nadie que mi hambre se apacigua con tus besos y tus caricias...—Dijo Blu, atrayendo a su compañera a su pecho y cálidamente protagonizan un tierno beso, sumergiendo a Perla en un trance profundo. Después de unos momentos, ambos escucharon que alguien aclara con fuerza su garganta, sabían a quién le pertenecía dicha voz, así que pausaron su beso y juntos dirigieron su mirada al ave vieja en el borde del nido.

—¿Interrumpo algo? No sé yo pero yo no me lleno con aire...

—¡Papá!—Dijo Perla, separando tiernamente el abrazo con Blu y pasar a las alas de su padre, correspondiendo por un breve tiempo.—Y bien, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día junto a Blu? Han estado saliendo mas temprano de lo normal...

—Bueno, este ha sido un día diferente; le enseñé ciertas cosas y también tuvimos una pequeña charla de ave a ave. Supongamos que ha sido algo muy informático y didáctico...

—Padre... Espero que no lo esté metiendo en otro problema...—Dijo Perla, para ser interrumpida por su marido.

—Descuida cariño, no hubo ningún problema y puedo dar fé de ello. Además como dijo él, mis días a partir de ahora junto a él serán mas en carácter didáctico para tratar de ser salvaje por completo.

—¿Y eso Blu? ¿Desde cuando estas muy interesado en eso? Tú siempre eras muy esquivo en esos temas.—Dijo Perla, extrañada.

—Bueno... Desde que me dí cuenta de la importancia de hacerlo, más cuando tu padre está interesado en ejecutar una iniciativa a futuro.

Perla observó extrañada sobre el comportamiento de ambos machos, pero quedó en el olvido al ver tres manchas azules azotar con abrazos sobre las dos aves. Blu abraza cálidamente a Bia y a Thiago, mientras que Eduardo saludó a su nieta Carla. Perla esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ver aquello nostálgico y fraternal.

—¡Papi! ¡Te extrañamos mucho!—Dijo Bia, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padre mientras los deja delicadamente en el piso.

—Si... ¡Y por tu culpa casi muero de hambre!—Dijo Thiago con un tono molesto. Blu se rió a sus adentros para que los polluelos no notaran.

—¿En serio? Te aseguro que yo tengo un hambre, que escaparía a comerte de un sólo bocado.

—¡Hay Pá...! ¡Si apenas tengo solo huesos y plumas!

Todos se rieron por el comentario de Thiago, Blu usa sus alas para acariciar el cráneo de su hijo, hasta que Carla lo interrumpe tomándolo de sus alas.

—Y dime... ¿Te quedarás con nosotros toda la tarde y al fin estarás mañana para ir de paseo juntos?—Dijo Carla con un tono emocionado.

—Bueno, hoy en la tarde si, pero mañana les fallaré de nuevo. Tengo que ayudar a Eduardo en unas diligencias a primera hora y no quiero fallarle.

—¡Papá, que mala onda! ¡Extrañamos tus buenos días!—Dijo Thiago, protestando ante todos, Haciendo que Perla participe en la conversación.

—Niños... A veces tenemos que hacer ciertos sacrificios por ayudar a los demás. Yo comprendo a Blu en su posición y deberían de hacerlo ustedes también. Yo sé que tienes muchos compromisos Blu y al lado de mi padre sé que no te pasará nada que yo entre en angustia...

—Perla, no te preocupes por eso; Blu cada día esta mas capacitado y su relación con la selva va en aumento. Un día de estos te explicaré el porqué tanto sacrificio y eternamente me lo agradecerás de corazón... Ya verás.—Dijo Eduardo, enfrentando a su hija—Lo siento niños, pero tambien tienen que comprender que los adultos tenemos mucho trabajo y cuando crezcan se darán cuenta de mis palabras.

Los chicos suspiraron juntos, pero fue breve cuando esbozaron juntos sus pequeñas sonrisas. Blu los atrajo a su lecho y los abrazó como evitando perderlos por siempre.—¡Los amo tanto hijos! Pero después del almuerzo daremos una paseo con su madre y luego contemplaremos en familia el atardecer. ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—¡Siiii...! —Gritaron los tres al unísolo, abrazando con más fuerza a su padre. Blu tomó un ala de Perla y se miraron profundamente.—Perla, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¡Me parece magnífico! ¿Papá, no te unes a nosotros?

—La verdad, como familia merecen toda la privacidad del mundo, se lo merecen al igual que Blu después de un día pesado. Así que no te preocupes por mí mas en despertar a Blu temprano a primera hora.

—No te preocupes Eduardo, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso... ¿No es así Perla?—Dijo Blu, llamando la atención de su esposa.

—Cierto... últimamente ha despertado tan temprano de lo normal. ¿Pero al menos te unirás a nuestro festín... O no?

—Pues a eso es a lo que vengo mi niña... ¡Me estoy muriendo del hambre!

—¡Entonces que esperamos! ¡El almuerzo está servido!—Dijo Perla, dando aprovación para tomar el correspondiente bocado. Los niños sin decir nada, corrieron y gritaron como locos y comenzaron a tomar bayas y nueces, comiendo con voracidad. Los adultos solo observaron aquello con ojos cómicos, y sin pensarlo se acercaron al montículo para tomar sus alimentos, antes que los polluelos lo consumieran todo.

* * *

><p>El día finaliza con un hermoso atardecer, como es de costumbre, todas las aves contemplan el evento desde una rama sobre las copas de los árboles, en un sitio donde la vista es infinita, ahogándose el astro rey bajo el océano verde de la inmensa selva, reflejando con sus últimos rayos y tintineando con capricho las aguas de sus majestuosos ríos. Las aves zurcaban el cielo por donquier, y cada una estuvo acompañada con su pareja o con su familia entera. Con Blu no era la escepcíon, el cansancio se notaba pero lo mantenía bajo secreto para disfrutar de la compañía de su familia. Tenía a Perla entre sus alas y su cabeza sobre su cuello, albergando también a sus tres polluelos quienes se maravillaban con cada segundo que transcurría ante la desaparición de un día.<p>

—Blu... Lo sé todo mi amor...—Dijo Perla en susurros en los conductos auditivos de Blu.

—¿Saber qué, cariño?

—Mi padre me mencionó hace días sobre su desición de adiestrarte para que te vuelvas el sucesor de su lugar.

Blu abrió los ojos del asombro, mientras baja su mirada para ver a su esposa con una mirada seductora.

—¿Y cuando pasó? ¿Siempre lo sabías sin que yo me diera cuenta?

—No sólo yo, la mayoría opina que eres una mejor elección para tomar el liderato pero solo eran rumores y opiniones. Mi padre terminó de contar su plan y desde ese día lo apoyé pero con la promesa que tú no lo supieras... Aunque me di cuenta que eso ya no es un secreto.

Blu baja su pico para darle un tierno beso, ignorando los polluelos dicha conversación. —Lo se, Eduardo me lo dijo antes de volver a casa y la verdad al principio tenía miedo y muchas preguntas; pero luego tu padre me animó y ahora recibo con privilegio esta oportunidad.

—Blu, no te preocupes; te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda y me siento eternamente orgullosa de tí. Eres el mejor macho del mundo y eres único en tu especie. Nadie jamás será idéntico a tí... A escepción de tu hijos, claro—Dijo perla, esbozando una tierna sonrisa tras su mirada cautivadora.—Te amo Blu.

—Te amo también y más que mi vida Perla.—Respondió Blu para luego quedar hipnotizado ante el encanto de su esposa y juntos se sumergieron en un tierno y apasionante beso. Sus hijos se dieron cuenta de eso; Carla y Bia suspiraron tiernamente y con felicidad, en cambio Thiago sólo sacó la lengua y asqueando volvió a ver para otra parte.

Blu y Perla se separaron de la falta de aire, pero algo pasó por la mente de Blu que lo preocupó mucho. Perla notó eso y extrañada decide averiguar lo que ocurría en su mente.

—¿Qué tienes Blu, Pasa algo malo?

Blu suspiró hondo, para responder a su preocupación.—Perla, me preocupa como lo tomará Roberto en el momento que lo sepa. Yo siempre tuve la certeza que él tomaría el liderato pero con eso en mis alas, no se qué reaccion tomará cuando la noticia salga a la luz.

Perla notó eso y también se preocupó; respondió a sabiendas que eso sucedería en cualquier momento.—Eso también lo comentó mi padre en su momento. La verdad tus actos de valor hizo que terminara en la búsqueda de su sucesor; me mencionó que antes de nuestra llegada, nadie cercano incluso Roberto estaban preparados para tomar el compromiso. Yo sé que Roberto es alguien un poco egocéntrico pero que revela mucha confianza y amistad, lo malo son sus impulsos y su locura especial por ciertas cosas relacionadas a los humanos.

—¿Te refieres a su locura por las galletas y los humanos?

—Si. A veces imagino en las mil formas de cómo lo tomará, pero conociéndolo sé que no le costará asimilarlo y vivir sin problemas. Por ahora es inevitable la desición de mi padre y lo único que sé es que debo estar a tu lado y apoyarte en todo lo que pueda... Además toda la tribu comienza a acostumbrarse a ciertas rutinas que los humanos te inculcaron así que será mas fácil, y veo que en un futuro no tendremos más miedo por asimilar la existencia de las costumbres humanas a nuestras vidas.

Blu sonrió a su pedazo de alma, al mismo tempo que la sumerge bajo sus plumas azules. —¡Miren quien alaga a los humanos! Según me acuerdo de alguien que hablaba de manera negativa sobre la vida de los humanos...—Dijo de manera burlona.

—A veces, hay que improvisar un poco y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Blu y Perla se sumergen en otro apasionante beso... Ignorando que unos ojos los observaba a distancia, con una mirada triste y angustiosa.

* * *

><p>Roberto, estaba observando a gran distancia, a la familia de Blu en un momento familiar y romántico; con un aspecto triste y desolador. Producto de eso sus alas estuvieron caídas y un vacío en su vientre se generaba producto de la tristeza.<p>

—«"No sé en qué pensar, no tengo nada con qué explicarle a mi mente para apaciguar mi frustració pasando y al observar a Eduardo quería preguntarle sobre ciertas cosa; cuando la curiosidad me dominó al escuchar que esa conversación era muy importante. Me oculté para averiguarlo y me destrozó al saber que Blu será el futuro líder de clan. Los rumores se han cumplido y por si fuera poco se burlaron de mí por mi forma de ser. Yo trabajé pesadamente, para que Eduardo me incluyera en dicho plan pero todos mis esfuerzos se fueron a la basura. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de ser? ¡No le encuentro problema alguno!. Tarde o temprano Eduardo me lo dirá y no sé como comportarme cuando eso pase. No me quejo que sea Blu, ya que se lo merece, sino que acabo de descubrir lo que piensa en verdad Eduardo sobre mi... No sé que hacer... No sé."»

Roberto estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, observando nostálgicamente el final del atardecer para abrir paso al crepúsculo... Cuando una voz femenina, acompañada de otras aves, hicieron que volviera de su trance y molesto, se enfrentó cara a cara ante la dueña de sus burlonas risas.

—¡Y ahora qué quieres Yessica! ¿Jamás te aburrirás de hostigar mi vida?

Yessica, una guacamaya azul con plumaje parecido a Perla y con ojos marrones claros, salvo su cresta que es más larga y abundante que la de Perla; estaba acompañado de dos amigos más, quienes se comportaron cómico frente a Roberto.

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ¿Cómo piensas que sería capáz de hacer algo así? Sólo me llenó de curiosidad al verte en ese estado tan deprimente... ¿No es así, chicos?

Una voz masculina respondió a lo que diijo Yessica, de nombre José.—¡Cierto! ¡Nos preocupamos mucho de tí! Salvo cuando te comportas medio extraño...—Luego lo acompañó otra hembra de nombre Gabi, añadiendo a la conversación—Cierto, además no deberías de estar en ese estado. ¡Las chicas se rinden a tí y tus dotes son único!

Yessica aclaró su garganta chistosamente para acercarse frente a Roberto, con una mirada pícara en su rostro.—Y dime... ¿Qué hace un ave tán hermosa, solo; observando el atardecer sin compañía alguna?

—¡Y eso que te importa! ¡Lo único que quieres lograr es fastidiarme más de lo que estoy!. Además acabo de comenzar mi nocturnidad y estaba tranquilo hasta que ustedes arruinaron el momento...—Dijo Roberto, molesto por dicha conversación.

—¡Oye, que falta de respeto que grites frente a una hembra! ¡Si se dieran cuenta ya no caerían a tus encantos!—Respondió Yessica, hasta que pierde su mirada en la misma posición donde la mantuvo Roberto y divisó a Blu y su familia.—No me engañas Roberto... Estabas espiando a Blu y su familia. ¿Y ahora qué te traes? ¿Acaso piensas quitarle a su esposa?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! Además eso no te incumbe...—Dijo Roberto, para luego dirigir de vuelta la mirada a Blu y suspira con mucha tristeza.

—Espera... ¡Creo que ya sé porqué estás así! ¡Estas triste porque aún no logras tener una familia...! ¡Awww... Cualquiera se sentiría muy triste por no encontrar a su chica especial! Deberías dejar de ser tan aburrido, y conseguirte una para que te acompañe. No me mires a mí que no eres de mi tipo... Lo siento que en tus arranques de locura posiblemente pierda mis hijos... Que sea otra que quiera arriesgar su vida...

Algo dentro de Roberto, salió sin pedir permiso. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente voltea a verla y sin aviso se lanza sobre ella y con sus alas comienza a estrangularla. Sus ojos llenos de ira eran lo único que correspondía ante la mirada moribunda de Yessica a punto de morir asfixiada. Sus amigos gritaron angustiados para detener esa locura, pero Roberto no escuchaba ni siquiera a él mismo... Hasta que de la nada, un relámpago azul azotó con furia con sus garras, sobre el cuerpo de Roberto, estallando en gritos de dolor, siendo lanzado con la misma fuerza del impacto, lejos de Yessica; impactando sobre una rama gruesa, gimiendo del inmenso dolor.

Yessica trataba de restaurar la respiración salvajemente, mientras observa de reojo a su héroe. Blu estaba cerca de ella, mientras la examina rigurosamente para encontrar daños o lesiones.

—¡Yessica! ¿Te encuentras bien?—Dijo Blu, esperando la respuesta de la hembra lastimada.

—Si... No te preocupes por mí. Aunque me cuesta respirar pero irá normalizando. Aparte de eso, creo que solo tengo una pequeña molestia en el cuello. Gracias Blu, te debo una.

—No tienes que agradecerme... ¿Pero porqué Roberto te atacó?—Preguntó Blu, con una cara de consternación, mientras con sus alas levanta a Yessica hasta ponerla de pie. En ese preciso momento llegó Eduardo y Perla, aterrizando a la par de Blu.

—Bueno, me lo merezco por hostigarlo mucho. Teníamos una plática y de pronto se enloqueció y comenzó a estrangularme. De no haber sido por tí, ya estuviese muerta aquí mismo. De nuevo te doy las gracias.

José y Gabriela se acercaron donde su amiga y la sostuvieron con sus alas, ya que aún mostraba signos de debilidad. José tenía un rostro de alegría gratificante frente a Blu, igual expresión poseía Gaby.

—¡Blu, eso fue lo máximo! No puedo creer que tengas una fuerza espectacular. De hecho fue algo loco lo que acabas de hacer, pero gracias por ayudarla Blu.—Dijo José.

—Gracias Blu, por salvar a mi amiga de ese maniático. Ahora llevaremos a nuestra amiga a su nido para que descanse de sus lesiones...—Dijo Gaby, mientras José se eleva y entre despedidas y recomendaciones de Blu, parten con Yessica en sus garras.

Mientras eso sucedía, Eduardo se dirigió donde se encontraba Roberto, aún desorientado por el golpe. El golpe hizo que volviera en sí, dándose cuenta del grave error que cometió, sobre todo que Eduardo estaba a diez pasos de distancia. Se levantó del suelo y sin mirar a los ojos de la vieja ave, comenzó a dominarlo el miedo, esperando a que su ira se desate por su error.

—¡Pero en qué rayos estabas pensando Roberto! ¡Cómo se te ocurre atacar, o mejor dicho tratar de asesinar a un miembro del clan!—Exigió Eduardo una explicación, sin dejar de mostrar su inmenso odio y frustración sobre alguien que pensaba, era incapáz de cometer semejante locura. Roberto temblaba, pensaba de las mil maneras para buscar una explicación, pero su mente desapareció para no ser testigo de lo que podía ocurrir.

—Es que... ¡No se! ¡No sé lo que me ocurrio...! Simplemente perdí la cabeza por unos momentos y luego, solo recordé que estaba gimiendo del dolor... ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que sucedió realmente!

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que perdistes la cabeza sin razón alguna?—Respondió Eduardo, incrédulo.

—Pues la verdad... Si

Eduardo se pasó un ala sobre la cara, y ambos observaron como Blu y los demás, con mucha decepción, se retiraron sin decir nada. A Roberto se le partió el corazón, sintió que ese acto que cometió tendría consecuencias graves, peor cuando las noticias se dispersen como el viento. El crepúsculo entró a su auge, dando el inicio de una noche oscura y sin luna.

—Mira Roberto... Estoy llegando a pensar que te volverás loco de remate; pero me duele que tú hayas sido el responsable de todo esto pero escucha bien... Tienes suerte que Blu te embistió y te sacó del combate porque si yo estuviese cerca, hubiera insertado mis garras y desangrarte cortando tu cuello para que dejes de existir. Dejaremos esta conversación pendiente para mañana porque tengo que cerciorarme que Yessica no ha sufrido daños colaterales... O te juro que te mataré como te lo he dicho. Mientras tanto será mejor que pienses en ir donde Tulio, el doctor de aves y te examine la cabeza de una buena vez, para que te cures de tus ataques y tus locuras y no quiero volver a ver tu cara hasta que traigas pruebas que sí has ido a la clínica. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Roberto solo asintió, sollozando; mientras sin despedirse, Eduardo lo abandona y desaparece entre los árboles; tratando de ocultar su tristeza y humillación.

—«"Roberto me ha decepcionado... Deposité toda mi confianza y mis esfuerzos en él para terminar con algo así. Creo que hasta aquí ha llegado esta relación, no tiene caso seguir consintiendo a alguien necio como él, mejor me aseguraré en seguir adiestrando a Blu y anunciar a todos mi decisión. Si no encuentro solución a este problema, dudo mucho que Roberto sigua viviendo aquí, estaré forzado a desterrarlo si vuelve a hacer de las suyas..."»—Pensó Eduardo, en medio de sollozos, suspirando de la tristeza... Lo que hizo Roberto lo sintió como a un hijo cuando golpea a su propio padre... Esa frustación parece ser que durará por mucho tiempo...

* * *

><p>La noche invadió la selva, la ausencia de la luna ofrece un espectáculo destellante de las estrellas que revelan lo grande que es el universo. Roberto estuvo llorando, sobre la rama donde Blu y Eduardo platicaron al mediodía. Su llanto era muy angustioso y no tenía signos de ceder. Así paso desde el inicio del crepúsculo, las horas pasaban y la oscuridad no poseia fin; el silencio era lo único que había a su alrededor a parte de su llanto, su amiga la soledad era testigo de su sufrimiento.<p>

Casi era medianoche, y con mucho esfuerzo pudo apagar su angustia, pero la tristeza aún estaba presente; la culpa lo dominaba y el sueño lo abandonó por completo. No había nadie quien lo consolara o escuchara, podía hablar a sí mismo y nadie lo ayudaría... Solo él y un gélido viento nocturno azotando su cuerpo, sufriendo de frío.

—¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando hice eso? Yessica no tiene la culpa, es cierto que me ha hostigado durante años y no encuentro la razón del porqué; pero no era escusa para atacarla asi; me enloqueció al escuchar lo último que dijo y por eso mañana y por el resto de mi vida me irá mal...

Suspiró y seguía observando en el horizonte las estrellas, tragando bultos de saliva para seguir conversando con la soledad.

—¿Estaré volviéndome loco? ¿Estaré perdiendo la cordura con el paso del tiempo? Solo lo averiguaré cuando mañana visite a los humanos en su clinica que instalaron en medio del la selva. No puedo evitar enloquecer un poco cuando los veo, pero es lo que tengo que hacer por compensar el error que cometí.

Volvió a pausar para luego, suspirar mientras sus ideas tratan de reorganizarse.

—Lo que más temo, es que Yessica no pueda perdonarme; intenté matarla y eso creo que aumentaría mi enemistad conmigo. Igual con Eduardo, con Blu, con Perla y con todas las aves que en su momento supieron del percance. Creo que este no es mi día... Blu en el liderato, Eduardo con ganas de matarme, casi mataba a una guacamaya y dudo que me perdonen a la ligera... ¿Que más tengo que tolerar?.

Sin poder decir nada más, unas luces a lo lejos del horizonte, casi imperceptibles; tintineaban celosamente, acompañado de un cortante ruido a golpeteos en el aire. No pasó mucho para que dicha luz se moviera errante y comenzara a descender muy rápido.

—¿Pero qué rayos es eso...?—No pudo agregar más, cuando la selva consumió dicha luz, y una bola de fuego iluminó por unos segundos toda la selva. A los segundos llegó una onda expansiva, producto de una explosión, sacudiendo los árboles por unos momentos. Roberto estuvo paralizado, casi caía del árbol debido al movimiento telúrico. El cielo seguía iluminándose a lo lejos como una luz naranja y una columna de humo ascendían, dejando las consecuencias que algo había explotado por causas desconocidas.

Roberto se dirigió a la rama más alta y dejando a un lado la tristeza, contempló con preocupación aquel incidente, cuya luz incluso alcanzó a iluminar su cuerpo con levedad.—¿Pero que sucedió? Algo cayó del cielo y explotó, seguramente es alguna máquina humana y tuvo fallos... Bueno al menos soy testigo único de lo que sucedió, nadie a despertado a pesar de lo fuerte que ha sido la explosión. ¿Que habrá pasado? Mañana lo sabré cuando las aves cercanas extiendan la noticia y divulgen que ocurrió realmente. Por ahora, creo que no es un peligro ya que sucedió muy lejos de nuestro territorio...—Dijo aliviado y con mucha confianza...

... Ignorando el verdadero peligro y una amenaza que está a punto de comenzar, y su clan no está a salvo... Mucho menos Roberto.


End file.
